DÉFI
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Attention. Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction. ... Mais presque.
1. Chapter 1

Oyé Oyé ! Braves gens !

Y aurait il parmi vous, une âme charitable afin de nous aider, Neij, moi et n'importe quel auteur(e) intéressé(e) ?

Le principe est simple. (Au début, il l'était pas XD mais maintenant je ré-explique)

Une personne, qu'elle soit fanfikeuse, simple lectrice ou encore n'importe qui dans la rue, se découvre des tendances sadiques. Elle se met à écrire quelques lignes. Oh ! Pas grand chose, juste de quoi planter le décor ou amorcer un scénario, rien de bien complet.

De l'autre côté, nous avons l'auteure-esclave-masochiste prête à tout pour avoir un peu d'inspiration. Cette auteure va choisir une de ses amorces ... et en écrire la suite ! Selon ses propres envies ! Ses propres délires ! **Mais** en respectant les quelques données du bout de scénario imposé. Et tout ça, **pour le 25 décembre** ! Joyeux Noël !

Je m'adresse maintenant aux auteures qui veulent participer à ce délire commun. Bah .. juste ... prévenez nous que vous participez, et dites nous quel début de scénar' vous avez choisit. Je les posterai ici même.

**Esclaves de services** : Bloody-Cookie ; Neij ; Camdel ; AkiraFye ; FireHBK ; Tetelle-chan ; Maître Wolfy ; Fafa279 ; Akuma-Musume

...

En espérant que ça motive les feignasses que nous sommes ...

Cordialement,

Votre Dévouée,

El Cookie Sanglant.

En espérant que vos écrits revigoreront les nôtres dans la foulée,

Avec force courbette,

Neij-la-chèvre-larvaire !


	2. Chapter 2

**~ SUJETS ~**

Voici toutes les amorces proposées, de la simple suggestion de départ au scénario complet imposé.

Votre seule liberté : Le choix.

(je n'ai pas précisé : mais vous pouvez être plusieurs sur un même sujet !)

* * *

><p>Par : <em>Destination Darkness<em>

Les mugiwaras se font enlever (marines ou pirates comme vous voulez) Zoro et Sanji sont dans la même cellule, ils ne font que se chamailler, surtout qu'ils ne savent pas comment vont les autres.

Bref, Sanji se fait violé devant le marimo qui après prends "soin de lui"

En naît une romance et tout le tralala.

_Choisi par **Akuma-Musume**

* * *

><p>Par : <em>Skwalala<em>

Alors que tout va bien sur le Sunny, un Zoro et un Sanji plus vieux (de pas grand chose, hein, genre trois quatre ans!) débarquent pour une raison X (j'vous laisse le choix). Ils sont en couple mais leur double plus jeune ne le sont pas et sont loin d'envisager quelque chose comme ça. Pour le fun, nos deux nouveaux compères décident, aidé de Nami et Robin, d'accéler les choses entre les deux hommes têtus... Echec ou Réussite? A vous de choisir! Libérez l'esprit de fangirl qui est en vous!

_Choisi par **AkiraFye**

Par : _Skwalala_ (très inspirée)

Alors que l'équipage vient de se retrouver, Ivankov offre un petit cadeau à Sanji en guise d'adieu, histoire que le blond puisse découvrir sa véritable nature ^^

Vous l'aurez compris, le cuisinier, bien malgré lui, se retrouve sous l'effet du fruit des hormones, avec une apparence de femme! L'effet et heureusement temporaire, mais qui sais, un certains bretteur pourrait bien lui aussi faire pas mal de découverte sur lui même

_Choisi par **Neij**

* * *

><p>Par : <em>The cookie's fan<em>

Au début d'une relation on fait souvent des découvertes, Un Sanji qui se découvre sado-maso et un Zoro qui aime ça… ça promet d'être croustillant.

_Choisi par **Tetelle-chan**

* * *

><p>Par : <em>Nympha-san<em>

C'est Zoro qui met en rogne une sorcière et le transforme en chat ( car j'aime bien les chats^^) et pour ce défaire de maléfice il faut que quequ'un lui avoue un amour pure et sincère.

_Choisi par **Bloody-Cookie**

* * *

><p>Par : <em>Neij<em>

Zoro et Sanji sont rivaux. Mais quand Zoro commet l'erreur de sauver la vie de  
>Sanji (libre choix), les choses s'aggravent. Comment stopper un cook en<br>colère ?

_Choisi par **FireHBK**

* * *

><p>Par : <em>KarnagePhoenix<em>

Allez, alors moi je vous propose, un récit à la première personne, au présent, avec pour personnage principal Ace. Mais attention, le narrateur devra être Marco, ce sera une romance, avec ou sans lemon.C'est vous qui voyez. L'histoire se basera sur la rencontre entre les deux personnages, l'arrivée de Ace en gros. Je vous mets le début.

"Je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver mais ce gamin...Ce gamin il me donne envi de lui exploser la tête contre un mur. Il ne comprend donc pas qu'il ne pourras jamais tuer Père ?

Je le vois qui s'approche de moi, un hématome gros comme une balle lui couvre la joue droite, et cette dernière commence déjà à enfler. Il fait une sale tête, et il a l'air en rogne... Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi acharné que lui, il va avoir des problèmes c'est sur. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurai virer de l'équipage avec un coup de pied au cul. Mais je décide pas, c'est bien dommage. Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce gamin ?

-Hey ! Marco c'est bien ça ? "

_Choisi par **CamDel **& **Fafa279**


End file.
